


Soulmate on second meeting?

by cha0ticm0nster



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, One Shot, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26579683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cha0ticm0nster/pseuds/cha0ticm0nster
Summary: Soulmate AUYou can only see color once you lock eyes with you soulmate.How does that work with ghosts?
Relationships: Cole/Morro (Ninjago)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Soulmate on second meeting?

Everyone in the world is colour blind until they meet their soulmate that is. When your soulmate dies the colour doesn't disappear but it becomes muted and greyish.

Cole has yet to find his soulmate. Soulmates could be platonic or romantic. All his friends and found theirs.

Jay and Nya.

Zane and PIXAL, which was a surprise.

Kai and Skylor.

And Lloyd and Echo. They're platonic soulmates.

Cole always wandered what colour is. What the world around him looks like.

Back when Cole was a ghost he had lost all hope for finding his soulmate. Who would want to be with a ghost?

What was even weirder was that he, for some reason, felt oddly drawn the villain they were fighting back then, Morro.

Morro couldn't be his soulmate, right? They had met before and nothing happened and Morro was a villain Cole was a hero. That would never work. No that's not right. Skylor fought alongside her father and she's with Kai.

Now he was back to being a human again. He enjoyed every second of being human. It was great.

It's been two years, two years since he turned human again. The day of the departed felt special to him. He always went to the temple to leave a lantern for Yang. To make sure he isn't forgotten again.

When he put the lantern down something in Cole pulled him inside the temple. Like he was meant to go there. Like there was something important in there.

He followed his instincts through the temple until he reached his old room.

Did he forget something? No.

What could it be?

Cole opened the door. There was someone in his bed. An oddly familiar figure. He stepped closer.

It was Morro but he wasn't a ghost any more. He was human again. Much like Cole himself.

Cole tried to wake the master of wind.

Morro woke up and looked at Cole.

The second their eyes met their worlds filled with colour. The bright green streak in Morro's hair, the orange od Coles Hoddie. The reds and browns of the room.

"Are those? Are those colours?", asked Cole.

"I guess.", said Morro.

"So we're soulmates...", stated Cole.

Morro nodded.

"Why didn't it work when we first met though?", asked Cole.

"Do I look like I know?", said Morro, "You're taking this surprisingly well."

"I mean it could be someone worse. At least your cute.", said Cole teasingly.

Morro turned away from the master of earth to his reddening cheeks.

"So... Wanna come to the monastery with me?", asked Cole.

"Yeah. That's probably for the best.", said Morro.

The duo headed to the monastery.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how to write Soulmate AUs and this happened in between classes the other day. I still hope you liked it though.


End file.
